dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
List of minor characters in Dragon Quest IX
:For the list of major characters, see List of characters in Dragon Quest IX. The following is a list of minor characters in Dragon Quest IX, categorized by the place they first appear or dwell and sorted in the order they appear. Angel Falls Erinn's grandfather The unnamed, elderly grandfather of Erinn, and father of Edwinn. Once an innkeeper in his younger days, he's now an old man living with his granddaughter at Angel Falls. He reveals to Erinn that her father moved to the village due to Erinn's poor health. Later, he becomes incensed by Ivor's poor handling of the inn after Erinn left for Stornway, and eventually takes it upon himself to shape Ivor into a proper innkeeper. Ivor Ivor (Japanese: ニード Niido) lives in Angel Falls and is the son of the mayor there. He takes over the inn there after Erinn leaves to take over her father's inn in Stornway. According to the traveling merchant staying at the inn there, as well as Erinn's grandfather, the inn has suffered quite a decline in quality after Ivor took over. However, upon completion of the game, returning to the Angel Falls inn reveals that Erinn's grandfather has managed to shape Ivor into a hard worker. If you speak to the minstrel standing inside the inn, he remarks that the inn is vastly different from the filthy place he had previously stayed at. Mayor Litlun The mayor of Angel Falls. He's rather frustrated with his son's trouble making and general laziness. Edwinn Edwinn is the father of Erinn, and the recipient of an Inny for being an Inncredible Inntertainer. According to Patty, the reason why there are no other inns in Stornway is because he was so great at running an inn, the Quester's Rest drove out all the competition. He gave up all of this, however, to bring his daughter to Angel Falls to drink from the magical waters there. Both he and his daughter share the suffix ''-inn'', as that is what both of them are proficient at running an inn. Stornway Ginny Ginny is the banker of the Rainbow's End Trust bank at the Quester's Rest. She allows the hero to store money (in increments of 1000 gp). Pavo Pavo (Japanese: ラヴィエル Raphel)is a Celestrian who resides at Quester's Rest. She allows the player to utilize the local multiplayer features. King Schott King Schott is a the current king of Stornway, and father of Princess Simone. He hires the hero to resolve the Wight Knight situation. It's later revealed he has been suffering from chronic nightmares. He can be quite stubborn, refusing to reward the hero until the Wight Knight is gone for good. He does feel guilt about the Knight's suffering however and rewards Hero on Morag's defeat. Princess Simona Princess Simona (Japanese フィオーネ姫 Fione 'is the heir to the throne of Stornway and the descendent of Princess Mona. She correctly believes that the Right Knight is not attempting to take the throne, but instead looking for his lost lover. After the Hero defeats Morag, she, accompanied by two royal guardsmen, arrives at Brigadoom and is compelled by her ancestor, Mona to dance with the Knight, which causes his spirit to pass onto the afterlife. She later joins the "Back to Brigadoom Brigade." Wight knight :''See main article Wight knight Zere Alanna '''Alanna was once employed as Princess Simona's nursemaid, and is a close friend of Petra. She will sing the poem of the Right Knight to the hero, which contains a clue about Brigadoom. Petra Petra is a friend of Alanna, and was once the girlfriend of Mason, but had since married. George Crofter A prominent farmer in Zere, who exports much of his crops and developed his own special fertilizer. He's had problems with pests as late. Coffinwell Catarrhina Catarrhina is the daughter of the Mayor of Coffinwell and fiancée of Dr. Phlegming. She dies because of the Ragin' Contagion. With her spirit's help, the Hero is able to convince Dr. Phlegming to change his ways and try to become a more active member of the community. Dr. Phlegming Dr. Phlegming is the archeologist who dwells in Coffinwell and study the Ragin' Contagion. His laboratory is only accessible after you visited Catarrhina at night in the house on the top left corner of Coffinwell. She will open the door to Dr. Phlegming laboratory for your access. After speaking with Dr. Phlegming, go back to see the Mayor who will pass you the key to the crypt and request you to assist Dr. Phlegming to seal up the crypt once again. He is quite arrogant; often only thinking of himself. In fact, part of the reason for sealing away the Ragin' Contagion is so that Father-in-Law (Mayor Laria) will think him good enough for Catarrhina. He also mentions near the end of the Coffinwell Story that he enjoyed being showed with praise. Mayor Laria Mayor Laria is the father of Catarrhina. Despite not being on good terms with his son-in-law, he desperately resorts to seeking his aid to end the plague affecting the town. Ironically, after his daughter succumbs to the disease, he and Dr. Phleming become much closer and on friendly terms. His nature is very similar to Dr. Phlegming's. Both are somewhat arrogant; however Laria accepts his inability to do what Dr. Phlegming can and swallows his pride to help. Alltrades Abbey Jack of Alltrades Abbot Jack (Japanese: ダーマ神官 of Dharma) is the highest ranking clergyman at Alltrades Abbey and the only person in the Protectorate able to switch the vocations of people. He is a fruit enthusiatist, and this causes him to be given and eventually devour one of the Fyggs. He goes to the Tower of Trades to accumulate even more power, but is corrupted by the overflow of power and transforms into the Master of Nu'un. His name, as well as the name of his demonic alter ego, is a pun on the phrase 'Jack of all trades, master of none'. Windy Windy is an armamentalist staying at Alltrades Abbey. Though conceited and, true to his name, long-winded, he is eager to share knowledge of the Fource and teaches the hero the secrets of the armamentalist. Tom Foolery A ghostly minstrel in the cafeteria of the abbey. He offers to help train the hero further in the ways of the minstrel. Porth Llaffan Jona Jones Jona (Japanese: オリガ Origa) is the daughter of Dylan Jones, who the man who became Lleviathan, and is able to call upon her father to launch a large amount a fish onto the shores of Porth Llaffan. Uncomfortable depending on her father to provide fish for the village, she insisted on standing on her own and becoming a fisherman. Dylan Jones Jona's father, apparently died during the earthquake. He ate a Fygg and wish to become Lleviathan to watch over Jona. Mayor Bryce The mayor of Porth Llaffan. Though he offers to adopt the orphaned Jona Jones, he is rather greedy and unscrupulous, keeping a private fishing hole at Cuddiedig Cliff and hoping to use her apparent summoning ability for his own profit. Bryson The son of Mayor Bryce. Dourbridge Buster An honorable thief at the tavern of Dourbridge. He leads the "B-team," a group of thieves that distribute stolen goods to the poor. Heights of Loneliness Odval A wild woman who walks the path of ranger. She offers to teach the hero the secrets of her vocation. Mason An artisan whose old flame was Petra. He left on a journey to become an expert stonecutter, but was distraught to learn that Petra had married another man. He eventually lived as a hermit at the Heights of Loneliness, building many statues, before ultimately creating a stone replica of the village Zere at the summit of the mountain. Shortly before he died, he purchased a fygg from a man in Dourbridge, and used it create Garth Goyle to watch over Zere Rocks. His only companion was a slime that remained at the stone village. Bloomingdale Marion Bloome Ms. Marion Bloome was the only daughter of the wealthy Bloome family. A frail girl, her only friend was a doll, Marionette. When the Hero arrives, Marion has already passed away. After Marionette is kidnapped, the spirit of Marion appears to the Hero and explains the truth of the matter. Later Marion realises the error of her wish and explains this to Marionette - at this point she passes on to the afterlife. Marionette A doll in Marion Bloome's possession, made to look almost exactly like Marion. She was animated via fygg, in order to live the life that Marion could not. When the Hero arrives at Bloomingdale, Marionette is kidnapped. Upon saving her from the Tyrantula, she returns to Bloomingdale. There she informs everyone that Mario has gone on a long trip and gives up the fygg, becoming a lifeless doll once more. Gleeba Queen Volptua The daughter and heir of King Aqueus, the High Drator. Neglected by her father, she was rather bitter and abusive of her power as monarch, and began to indulge in hedonism. She uses the Fygg to try and enhance her own beauty further; however Drak at the fruit and transformed. Drak Queen Volutptua's pet lizard, also known as "Draky-woo." It ate a fygg and transformed into the Grand Lizzier, hoping to protect Voluptua. It appeared to believe that it became mortal (human) and believed to be in love with Volutptua. It surrendered the Fygg after the battle. Misslei One of Queen Voluptua's handmaidens. Despite being fired during one of the queen's tantrums, she still tried to help her after Drak's transformation. King Aqueus The deceased monarch of Gleeba. Known as the High Drator, he built an expansive aqueduct system to supply water to his desert kingdom. However, he regretted not being there for his daughter, and his ghost can be seen in The Plumbed Depths pleaded for the hero to help her. Brunhild A noble yet competitive Paladin; she offers to instruct the hero in the ways of the paladin, despite the skepticism of her spirit guide, Willow. Applaudia A former superstar, she will guide the hero down the path of stardom and teach the luminary vocation. The Iluugazar Plains Sarantsatsral :See main article Larstastnaras Batzorig Baryaama Hermany Unscrupulous Maximus A famous gladiator. Herman The man living in the house on the hill(Hermany). Swinedimples Academy Fred A student in Swinedimples who goes around with a gang of friends and isn't superstitious.he becomes head boy after completing the game. Wormwood Creek Mayor Stan Doffish Wallace Other Minor Characters Princess Mona Princess Mona is the former heir to the throne of Brigadoom, deceased lover of the Right Knight (now known as the Wight Knight) as well as an ancestor of Princess Simona. After the transformation of the Wight Knight, she left for Stornway to marry the current crown prince at the time. Zenus Zenus is the Almighty One, the ultimate ruler of the in-game universe of Dragon Quest IX, father of Celestria, and the dweller of Realm of the Almighty. * The name Zenus is a play on the name of the king of gods in Greek Mythology, Zeus. * According to the grotto boss Fowleye, the bosses of the grottos (except for Tyrannasaurus Wrecks and Greygnarl) are parts of Zenus, who was fragmented into ten beings when Corvus attacked the Realm of the Almighty. Despite the apparent unreliability of the source, there are several hints within the bestiary (and the pre-fight chatter from the bosses) which imply that Fowleye's claims are true. Category:Dragon Quest IX lists * Category:Character lists